


抓到的前任意识体不要杀，让我们改造他！

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Historical References, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 帝俄意识体认为自己当初试图自杀是正确的选择——毕竟苏俄有的是办法让他生不如死。但之所以说“试图”，正是因为他没有成功。所以他现在确实生不如死。
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 沙苏
Kudos: 2





	抓到的前任意识体不要杀，让我们改造他！

**Author's Note:**

> 做自己的雪国正剧向时间线做崩溃恶向胆边生的产物，纯粹迫害帝（弟）俄。该时间线设定尚未完成，本文可看作其下的一个轻松蠢萌的if。
> 
>  **相关设定** ：俄罗斯帝国意识体斯捷潘·布拉金斯基在十月革命后并未直接消亡，1917~1922年俄国内战期间，他与伊利亚·布拉金斯基分别是白军和红军的领袖意识体。以及，本世界观下斯捷潘没养过伊利亚。

1920年11月下旬，苏维埃俄国意识体伊利亚·布拉金斯基从克里木半岛回到莫斯科，除克里木半岛解放、南部战斗基本结束的捷报之外，他还带回了另一个特别的存在。

俄罗斯帝国意识体斯捷潘·布拉金斯基盘腿坐在地上，背靠监狱的墙壁，鎏金的眼瞳定定凝望着对面生锈的铁栅栏。他盯着铁栅栏并不是在进行任何有关人生抑或越狱的思考，正好像他这般端坐着并不是出于贵族保持优雅的自尊。

自从11月15日在彼列科普被伊利亚俘虏，别说食物，他连水都没喝到一口；更糟的是，他如今身处的这个小小监狱连张床都没有，他只能直接坐在地上。

理论上而言意识体忍耐口渴和饥饿的能力远超人类，即使真的不吃不喝也不会死亡，或许正因如此伊利亚才敢于饿着他这个俘虏好给将士们节省口粮。

但这不意味着意识体不会难受。

况且俄罗斯帝国已经覆灭且再无复辟可能，在内战的数年间斯捷潘虽然活着却日益衰弱——他也不知自己为何一直没有消亡——在这种情况下忍饥挨饿，难受程度呈指数上涨。

斯捷潘面无表情地吞咽了一下，干的。

他身体里连制造唾液的水分都没有了。

金色的小星星在他眼前旋转跳舞，好似冬宫里贵族女性飞旋的裙摆和大剧院中的芭蕾舞演员。一开始斯捷潘还试图保持清醒，揣摩着伊利亚留着自己的命是想做什么以便转移注意力，但当他在脑中构建的伊利亚被一个铂金头发灰蓝眼睛的少年替代，还看到那少年微笑着对他伸出手时，斯捷潘放弃了思考。

啊，基辅罗斯，你来接我了啊。

脚步声和清脆的金属碰撞声在斯捷潘耳边响起。是他死去的兄弟姐妹们也来了吗？居然还敲锣打鼓，看来他们盼望这一刻好久了……

与斯捷潘被饿出来的幻觉大相径庭的现实中，伊利亚·布拉金斯基拿着一串钥匙，正打开通往监狱的大门。他身边有两个年轻人陪同，都端着枪，脸上挂着激动、愤怒又有些不安的神情。

朝斯捷潘所在的囚室前进时，其中一个年轻人忍不住问：“布拉金斯基同志！您会把那个……那个恶魔怎样呢？”

伊利亚反问：“如果是你会怎么做，尤里·瓦西里耶维奇？”

“当然是杀掉他。”尤里说。

“你很愤怒，这很好，”伊利亚点点头，他们越来越接近目的地了，“但是你要知道，有时候死亡并不是最严酷的惩罚；而为了建设苏维埃，我们也需要灵活行事。”

他看起来如此自信，在昏暗的走廊中简直闪闪发光，尤里和他的同伴不禁深深折服，先前因即将面见俄罗斯帝国意识体（压迫者的极致！）的一点点紧张情绪也消失了：他们这位红眼睛的新意识体是多么能给人安全感啊！

他们终于抵达了斯捷潘·布拉金斯基的囚室。帝俄端坐其中，鎏金眼瞳在昏暗中仿佛某种猛兽；但伊利亚镇定无比，他从钥匙串中挑出正确的一把插进锁孔，一边打开栅栏门一边对尤里说：“或许你对俄罗斯帝国的历史不是很了解——”

俄罗斯帝国如离弦之箭般从地上弹了起来，一口咬住了他还拿着钥匙的手。

尤里和他的同伴惊呆了！

而伊利亚，他不愧是坚韧不拔的布尔什维克，在手背被牢牢咬住的情况下神色丝毫不变，甚至有余裕向他们讲解：“你们看，这就是剥削阶级的真面目！——不，不用开枪，我能解决他，”他狠狠一膝盖撞在斯捷潘腹部，趁帝俄朝后倒去直接钳制住他的双手，“德米特里·阿列克谢耶维奇，麻烦把手铐给我。你看，剥削阶级就像吸血鬼，他们不吸干工人的血绝不会罢——”

斯捷潘金色的眼睛里闪着凶残的光再次向前一扑，这次他直接咬在了伊利亚脖子上。

“这就是剥削阶级？”德米特里拎着一副手铐惊呼，“简直和饿疯的狗咬着骨头不放的样子一模一样！”

斯捷潘是被一阵食物的香气唤醒的。

他缓缓睁开眼睛，看到自己面前有一张方木桌，木桌中央摆了一碗还冒着热气的红菜汤。

木桌对面坐着伊利亚，两手交叠放在几张纸上，赤红的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。

斯捷潘的手指不自觉地颤动了一下，然后他发觉自己的两只手都被铐起来了。

他正想开口嘲讽伊利亚竟然对衰弱至极的前任意识体都如此警惕，就又发觉自己的脖子不太对劲。

“……你给我戴的什么东西。”

“医用颈托。”伊利亚说。

斯捷潘张口，接着及时憋回了本想说的话；他深呼吸：“你给我戴颈托干什么？你之前把我脖子扭断了？”

“我倒是希望，”伊利亚微微抬起下巴，“但不是。这只是为了防止你重复之前的野蛮行径。你是真不记得自己做了什么，还是说这不过又是统治阶级说谎成性的无耻表现？”

“哈，要论无耻，我哪里比得上你这种折辱俘虏尊严的无耻。”

“尊严？你在咬人的那一刻就自己放弃了尊严，”伊利亚摇头，他瞟了一眼自己的手背，不禁感叹用吸血鬼比喻剥削阶级实在是再合适不过：他的手背和脖子确确实实被咬出了血，虽说在意识体的自愈能力下伤口已经完全没有痕迹了。“他们说的不错，你就是个野蛮人。”

这个称呼深深刺痛了贵族：“谁告诉你的？波诺弗瓦还是柯克兰？你什么时候和他们勾结上的！”

“没谁告诉我，”伊利亚耸肩，“我继承了你的记忆而已。”

他脸上泛起略有些古怪的神色，仿佛正压抑着什么；而斯捷潘沉默了。

继承了记忆。

“不得不说，你当年努力学习礼仪的精神还是挺感人的。”伊利亚真诚道。

斯捷潘还是沉默着。

在继承了自己记忆的伊利亚面前，他真的一点尊严也不剩了。

“你想要什么。”他面无表情。

伊利亚仿佛没听到他说话似的：“不过继承了你的记忆之后我确定了一点：你以前也是被压迫剥削过的，而且是非同一般的压迫剥削，这非常值得同情。但是经历过这些之后你没有任何反思，反而开始压迫剥削其他人，这是不可接受的。”

“你到底想说什么？”斯捷潘皱眉。

“我们最终的目标是全人类的解放，”伊利亚的目光投向远方，这小小的房间仿佛已经盛不下他的理想，“所有的人都不该再被压迫！”他灼灼的赤色眼睛又盯住了斯捷潘，“你也一样会被解放的！从自己过去的伤痛中解放出来，用自己的双手弥补曾经的罪孽——虽然我相信你永远都弥补不完，但总还是要努力弥补的！”

“你是不是脑子坏了！”

伊利亚站了起来，激情地张开双臂：“人几乎不可能背叛自己的出身，但十二月党人就是最好的例子！而且在整个国家被你破坏的情况下——”

“怎么就是被我破坏的？”斯捷潘气得打断他，“起码有一半是你干的！”

“——在整个国家被你挑起的战争破坏的情况下，我们需要一切有生力量重建它！”

“你是说重建你，”斯捷潘冷哼，“所以你就是来跟我演讲炫耀的？”

“当然不是，”伊利亚瞪了他一眼，“综上所述：你现在要接受劳动改造。”

斯捷潘第二次沉默。

“你说什么。”

“你要接受劳动改造，”伊利亚俯下身耐心解释，“一方面深刻体会被你所压迫的劳动人民经历的痛苦，一方面也投身到建设社会主义俄罗斯的伟大事业中去！”

“你做梦！！！我宁可去死！”

“自杀是懦弱的行为！”伊利亚震声道，“你应该还记得，阻止你自杀的就是我——也就是说你算是欠我一条命！这条命怎么用我说了算！”

斯捷潘深吸一口气闭上了眼睛：他当然记得那耻辱的一日！11月14日，当白军指挥官彼得·弗兰格尔携部下逃往土耳其时斯捷潘留在了彼列科普，只因流亡国外不是他能接受的结局；帝俄宁可保留最后一点尊严。15日伊利亚找到了他，在那之前斯捷潘已经排演好了一切：他会在苏维埃面前自裁，绝不把灭亡俄罗斯帝国的荣誉留给任何人——

然而这个壮烈的计划，遭到了苏维埃的无情破坏。

斯捷潘无从得知，事后当伊利亚把他背回营地，营地卫生员一边给他处理肩膀上的枪伤一边问伊利亚：“你要么弄死他，要么活捉他，现在这样弄得半死不活算什么？还浪费我们的绷带！”

而伊利亚则理直气壮地回答：“他当时都要用刀戳自己心窝子了！我除了开枪打他肩膀阻止他，还有什么办法？”

但这不妨碍斯捷潘从昏迷中醒来、发觉自己不仅没死还被伊利亚俘虏了的那一刻感到铺天盖地的绝望：他所希求的壮烈终结竟然就这样泡了汤！

不愧是你！杀千刀的伊利亚！！！

想到这些斯捷潘感到自己的肩膀又隐隐作痛起来，他狠狠剐了一眼对面的苏俄：“哦，是我逼你阻止的吗？”

“你如果硬要想死我自然没有办法，”伊利亚说，“不过么——你几天没吃饭了？”

斯捷潘三度沉默。

“什么？”

伊利亚坐回了他对面，拿起红菜汤旁边的勺子敲了敲汤碗：“汤一会儿就凉了，你不要我自己喝了算了。”

“你侮辱谁呢？！”

伊利亚把汤碗朝自己的方向扒拉：“顺带一提我已经约好摄影师了，待会儿让他们来拍你戴颈托的样子，”他冲斯捷潘一笑，“题目我都想好了，就叫《让剥削阶级停止吃人的唯一方法》，在《真理报》发行，你看怎么样？现在柯克兰和波诺弗瓦，哦琼斯也是，他们可都密切关注着这里的局势，你说他们会不会看到——”

“你敢！！！”

“这怎么能怪我呢，”伊利亚舀了一勺汤，悬停在空中，“你不愿意通过劳动改造为苏维埃做贡献，那我就只能在宣传方面使用你了。”

片刻后，苏俄与帝俄的意识体就后者的劳动改造达成了一致意见，这一决定随后便被传达给了几位关键人士。

但是双手被铐还戴着颈托的俄罗斯帝国意识体是如何消灭掉谈判的关键价码——即那碗红菜汤的，便是只有这两位意识体知道的秘密了。

准备面见俘虏的前任意识体前，伊利亚·布拉金斯基和约瑟夫·维萨里奥诺维奇有过这样一场谈话。

“你留着他是想干嘛呢？”约瑟夫说，“他就像沙皇一家一样危险，别有用心之人完全可以把他当做借口来危害你！”

“我非常理解您的顾虑，”伊利亚站得笔直，恰如一棵白桦宁折不弯，“但这也是我征求了弗拉基米尔·伊里奇的意见之后作出的决定。想想吧，约瑟夫·维萨里奥诺维奇同志：一个反对我们的沙皇政权的象征固然危险，但如果这个象征倒向了我们的伟大事业呢？这对于那些保皇派和保守人士将是多大的打击！”

见约瑟夫似乎并未被他说服，伊利亚又补充：“而且，您要知道——意识体的体质是非常方便的，现在的苏维埃需要劳动力啊！”

约瑟夫·维萨里奥诺维奇忍不住想象了一下派遣俄罗斯帝国意识体去进行最危险的矿下作业，或是逼迫他一天二十四小时修铁路不休息——这一切都是可行的，因为意识体意外死亡或者累死了还能复活；同时这也没有任何道德负担，毕竟帝俄压迫剥削劳苦人民如此之久，如今遭受压迫剥削也不过是还债罢了！

“你说的确实有些道理。”他承认。

但是在俄罗斯帝国意识体的劳动改造计划正式启动、将斯捷潘·布拉金斯基投入具体使用前，伊利亚和他的同志们还是就“帝俄到底能干什么”这一议题陷入了僵持。

让帝俄去修铁路、盖房子、挖矿都是十分美好的愿景，但问题是，没有人相信斯捷潘·布拉金斯基在做这些工作的时候不会蓄意搞破坏。

且不说他是否有对应的技能。

而一旦派遣帝俄意识体到普通人中劳动，很难保证不会有人被他蛊惑——毕竟玛丽·安托瓦内特被审判时也凭其高贵谈吐撼动了围观人群的心——也就是说，在他身边的人必须有钢铁般的意志。

“由我亲自来监督他不就行了？”对此，伊利亚·布拉金斯基是这样表示的。

而如果将他的职位设在伊利亚身边，如果帝俄试图谋害苏维埃呢？伊利亚身边又有哪些职务是真正辛苦到与帝俄的罪行相配？文职工作自不必说，过于轻松，而且帝俄说不定会趁机做什么手脚。几位知情人士吵得不可开交，终于——

“同志们，我想到一个好主意！”伊利亚一拍桌子，“让他去 **扫克里姆林宫** ！”

斯捷潘并不知道安排自己在克里姆林宫做整理和保洁工作是伊利亚的主意，但这不妨碍他诅咒那个派自己做这项工作的人一千遍。

他手持一把扫帚缓缓扫过花纹优美的地面。在他记忆中这些地面向来光可鉴人，可如今竟黯淡了不少——或许是因为太久没有人来打扫，毕竟不能指望伊利亚和他的那些同伴有什么欣赏艺术的意识！

让他来扫克里姆林宫的人真是拿捏住了他的软肋！斯捷潘用抹布擦过壁炉时恨恨地想。他哪里忍心毁了这座宫殿？即使如今它已被鸠占鹊巢，这也是见证了帝俄历史的、他所珍爱的宫殿，何况又是他敬爱的叶卡捷琳娜下令修缮……1812年波诺弗瓦烧毁克里姆林宫后斯捷潘更看不得它遭破坏。不，或许毁在他手里要比毁在伊利亚手里好些？但是就凭那穷小子的审美，难道还造得出新的壮美宫殿吗！这么说来宫殿毁掉一座就少一座了，且不说斯捷潘能不能做到，他实在舍不得……

斯捷潘把抹布扔回水桶里。抹布落入水中的声响在空旷的大厅中回荡，在这时候他无比深刻地意识到自己的孤独。从出生起他便与土地和土地上生活的人们相联结，即使独自一人他也能感觉到自己被某种东西维系在这世界上——然而身为国家意识体时他并未真正理解这一点。

他的一生中孤独比不孤独的时刻更多，斯捷潘一直如此相信着；但如今，他与人民的联结彻底消失，在 **另一侧** 只余空洞——现在，他才是真正的孤独。

当然，这种感伤情绪的另一大来源就是，斯捷潘已经扫了快一个星期的克里姆林宫，却连一个活人都没碰见过。

据说这是因为伊利亚亲自计算了他的排班，保证断绝前帝俄与任何人类接触继而腐化他们的可能。

而这还不是苏维埃为了确保帝俄老老实实接受改造采取的唯一措施。为了时刻观察帝俄的改造进度，避免他死心不改试图破坏革命成果，伊利亚接过了斯捷潘“监护人”的职责，开始和他同住。

刚获知这个消息时斯捷潘曾经有过这样的幻想：既然伊利亚的上司们都选择了在克里姆林宫办公居住，那么伊利亚应该也会在宫殿里安家，也就是说他自己的居住环境可以得到保证——几年内战打下来，斯捷潘不得不承认他确实想念一张真正的、柔软的大床。

而事实证明封建地主对布尔什维克的任何想象都是滑稽可笑的；在斯捷潘开始劳动改造的第一天工作结束时，这一幻想就被拍得比坦克履带下的马卡龙还稀碎——

伊利亚押着他出了克里姆林宫，拽着他胳膊大步往前走，直把衰弱得肌肉都快没了只剩一把大骨头架子的帝俄拽得跌跌撞撞，那场面令人惨不忍睹宛若一个年轻小伙遛腿瘸老狗；斯捷潘走得快猝死的时候，他终于在一栋大房子前停住了脚步，把斯捷潘拉了进去。

然后斯捷潘见识到了，这在他概念里也就够一家人居住的房子里，挤进了至少五六户人家。

他还没来得及问伊利亚视察民情带着自己干什么，就被伊利亚搡进了一个房间。

“咱俩就住这儿，因为空间不够床只有一张，你就睡地铺吧——我铺了好几床被子呢，”伊利亚说，“你可珍惜点，这年头劳改犯有这条件其实不太合适的。”

斯捷潘环视着整个逼仄的房间：“你干嘛不跟着上司住克里姆林？！”

“你瞧瞧你说的是什么话？我当然要时刻和我的人民在一起！”伊利亚严正宣告，“在这儿待着别动，我去厨房拿点吃的。”

他把斯捷潘留在房间里带上门，将门反锁。

看来厨房还是公共的。斯捷潘木然地思考。

当他知道连卫生间都是公共的时候，帝俄用上了五种语言辱骂苏维埃先前阻止他自杀的卑鄙行径。

某日，当斯捷潘拖着一根墩布清洁格奥尔基耶夫厅的地面时，他看看自己拖过的部分，再遥望还没来得及拖的部分，终于忍不住在幻想中质问他曾经的上司们：你们为什么要把这大厅修得这么大？为什么？为什么！

而这个想法一出现他又惊恐了起来，难道这就是伊利亚的阴谋吗？让他沙俄对沙皇们心生不满？这就是劳动改造真正的目的吗！不，不能着了伊利亚的道！

尽管如此——

搁在过去，清洁这种规模大厅的工作自有庞大的佣人团负责，如今斯捷潘却只能靠自己一人。他闭上眼睛，感受着酸痛自肩膀和手臂蔓延到后背和后腰，只觉得站在大厅一头的自己正如汹涌大洋前的一只小纸船：大海多么壮美，但是一只小纸船也只有被它拍碎的份；格奥尔基耶夫厅何等华丽，但是小小一个保洁员也只有被它累死的份！

他不是没考虑过消极怠工，然而伊利亚何等狠心，竟然真的只安排了他一个保洁员——因为“其他人有更重要的工作”——而斯捷潘哪里忍心看着自己的宫殿蒙尘！

他机械地拖着地板，脑中闪过幼时被蒙古人逼着做苦工的屈辱过往；啊，格奥尔基耶夫厅！无尽的格奥尔基耶夫厅，你正如一个蛇蝎美人：光彩夺目，却让你的爱慕者们累死在朝拜的殿堂上……

“咳，你劳动的时候也唱歌啊。”

斯捷潘猛一转头，就看见伊利亚背着手站在离自己不远的地方。

他差点把手里的墩布朝伊利亚扔出去，然后才反应过来苏俄刚说了什么。

他沉默了一会儿：“我没有。”

“你有，”伊利亚说，“要我复述一下吗？格奥尔基耶夫厅！无尽的格奥尔基耶夫厅，你正如一个蛇蝎美人——”

“闭嘴！”斯捷潘抬起墩布冲他的方向甩，然而距离过远上面的脏水根本碰不到伊利亚。“你产生了错觉！你什么都没听到！”

“这没什么好羞耻的，”伊利亚语调温和，“要知道唱歌对于劳动人民而言——”

“如果想看我撞死在柱子上请你直说。”

“你不会这么做的，”伊利亚明智地指出，“首先，我们不知道你撞死在柱子上之后会不会复活；如果你会复活，那溅上去的血还是要由你自己清理。你不会做这种没把握的事。”

斯捷潘二度沉默。

他转移了话题：“你来干什么？”

“随便看看，”伊利亚耸肩，“他们嫌我工作太狠，逼我从办公室出来换换脑子。”

斯捷潘莫名从他声音里听出一丝烦躁来。帝俄也看报纸，他知道苏俄境内的战斗还未完全停歇——虽然伊利亚现在没上前线，但估计还是有的可忙。

不过这不关他的事。

斯捷潘依旧慢吞吞地拖着地，用目光描摹地板上的花纹；伊利亚背着手在他还没来得及清洁的地方逛荡，但一直没有离开他的余光范围。

斯捷潘突然有了个想法。他坚信伊利亚不过是想折磨他，“劳动改造”也只是借口罢了；那么如果他能换一种方式，避开这种粗糙的劳动……

他将墩布杵在地上在一根柱子旁支住，抄起双手微笑着对伊利亚说：“如果您对格奥尔基耶夫厅的建筑风格有兴趣，在下不才或许可充当导游。”

伊利亚肉眼可见地打了个激灵：“你怎么突然这么说话！太吓人了！”

他似乎还想后退一步，但是腿迈到一半时可能是想起不能在前任意识体面前示弱，于是又僵直在了原地；帝俄将一切看在眼里，笑得更是柔软：“虽然您是继承了我的一些记忆，但有些细节还是要亲身经历才能——”

“我不需要！”伊利亚打断他，“好好做你的工作！”

“我能做的工作可不少呢，您不觉得这有些浪费？”帝俄以天鹅绒般丝滑的声音继续，“或许，您愿意接受些别的服务？”

伊利亚眨动了一下眼睛，在金碧辉煌的大厅中那双眼睛宛若一对漂亮的红宝石：“你到底在说什么？”

“唔，”斯捷潘漫不经心道，目光若有所指地扫过他的下半身，“这种事情若是直说多没趣呢？我还以为继承了我的记忆后，您应该能明白我的意思……”

伊利亚站在原地一动不动。他的脸颊迅速烧红了——然后耳朵也红了，并且越来越红，越来越红。

帝俄的不幸就在于，他不知道伊利亚的耳朵和脸变得这么红，虽然有一部分是因为羞耻，也有一部分是反应过来后的恼怒。

“你简直不可理喻！”伊利亚震声道，他雄壮有力的呼喊在大厅中回荡，“都在劳动改造了，你竟然还有如此腐朽落后的思想！！！”

斯捷潘脸上的微笑消失了：“什——”

伊利亚握紧了拳头朝他大踏步走来，一把抓住他的手腕径直拖着帝俄往外走；斯捷潘心道这和他期望的走势似乎有些类似，但又似乎有什么地方发生了致命的错误。就在他犯懵的当口，伊利亚严正宣布：“我一定要改变你这种落后的思想！！！”

“等一——”

伊利亚不听。他拖着帝俄经过若干条走廊，终于在一间书房模样的房间前停下，把斯捷潘丢了进去。斯捷潘只来得及注意到书房中的书桌堆满文件几乎看不到桌子本身的模样，就被伊利亚按在了房间角落里的一把空椅子上。伊利亚接着走向书架，从上面抽出一本小册子，丢到他膝盖上。

“劳动改造必须和思想改造相结合，”伊利亚说，“你今天就待在这里读完这本《共产党宣言》！”

他想了想，补充：“别想糊弄，我待会儿考你内容！”

斯捷潘注视着自己膝盖上鲜红的小册子，本就酸痛的手微微颤抖，他抬起头，金色眼眸中充满仇恨：“你—— **你个禽兽！！！** ”

俄罗斯帝国的野心使他拥有了世界上最大的国土面积，但野心是把双刃剑，也时常让他陷入不讨好的战争泥沼。而这，就是帝俄的野心让他搬起石头砸自己的脚的一个典型范例：自这一日起，他不仅需要打扫克里姆林宫，每天下班后还要在苏俄的监督下读一个小时的马克思著作。

还不如死了算了。斯捷潘想。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基的恐怖之处，不仅在于他逼迫封建地主读马克思。

更在于他逼迫封建地主读马克思后，还逼迫封建地主默写内容。

曾经的压迫者象征斯捷潘·布拉金斯基，与对自己进行身体与精神双重压迫的新压迫者展开了艰苦卓绝的斗争。

他的第一次尝试是武装起义，具体表现为趁伊利亚晚餐时间放松警惕，抄起自己的工作用具——扫把——就要敲爆他的后脑勺。然而意想不到的事情发生了：听到风声的伊利亚随手拿起正啃的列巴，稳稳挡住了他的攻势。

斯捷潘的第二次尝试是消极抵抗，具体表现为默写时故意把重要内容写错。他的计划是借扭曲伊利亚珍爱的书籍达到气坏伊利亚的目的，使对方为了避免斯捷潘继续祸害马克思而停止让他默写。

然而意想不到的事情又发生了——伊利亚注视着那张字迹优美然而内容惨不忍睹的稿纸摇了摇头说：“看来你的教育改革不成功，影响到了你的智商啊。不过没关系，只要肯努力，文盲也能背文章！经验告诉我们，最好的方法就是不停地朗读！”

斯捷潘心中升起不祥的预感：“你什么意——”

伊利亚把他拉了起来，语调充满激情：“来吧，跟着我一起朗读！一个幽灵，共产主义的幽灵，在欧洲游荡——快念啊！”

还不如死了算了！斯捷潘想。

人类这一物种在漫长的进化过程中发展出了惊人的坚韧：若无法改变环境，就适应环境——毕竟适应不了环境，往往就只能等死。

而作为人类意志、文化、历史结晶的意识体，在这方面与人类并没有太大不同。

例如前帝俄意识体斯捷潘·布拉金斯基，在被迫接受劳动改造近一年后，竟然都适应了公共卫生间。

对此他自我安慰：至少这条件比他小时候直接跳进河里湖里洗澡、在野外解决个人问题还是好一些的。

而尽管他遭受着繁重劳作与马恩理论著作的双重压迫，斯捷潘一直没有放弃思考的一个问题就是，他为什么还活着。

这不仅是对上帝为何要如此折磨自己的质问，也是对“斯捷潘·布拉金斯基”这一个体如今本质的探寻。

一年下来，他原本因帝国覆灭而衰弱的身体似乎习惯了劳动，肢体酸痛的频率都变少了；一开始斯捷潘认为这是身体自己在适应新生活，然而当他某日洗漱后抬头、发现镜子里的自己颧骨下阴影竟然不再明显得吓人，前帝俄发觉事情没有这么简单。

他依旧保留了自愈能力——这一点在他刚被伊利亚俘虏的时候就体现了出来，肩膀上的枪伤虽然依旧需要处理，但恢复得还是比一般人快。让斯捷潘困惑的是他如今的自愈能力似乎相比内战时期还要强一些：某次公共浴室里的莲蓬头掉下来正中他脑门，然而伊利亚去找酒精消毒的一小会儿工夫，那道伤口就自行愈合了。

我到底变成什么玩意儿了？斯捷潘扪心自问。

但是在1921年临近尾声时，他最关心的问题还不是自己的身体。因为，与前帝俄健康状况莫名改善（虽然只是改善一点点）的情况恰相反，苏俄意识体伊利亚·布拉金斯基愈发瘦削起来，只穿一件单衣时斯捷潘甚至能清晰地看到他的肩胛骨。就斯捷潘自己的经验而言，他认为这不是什么好迹象。只是那段时间伊利亚不再带报纸回家，也不再当着斯捷潘的面开收音机，失去与土地联系的前帝俄也只能从偶尔听到的邻居闲谈中捕捉一些风言风语。

不过在他和伊利亚的某次晚餐时分，有些事终究瞒不住了。

斯捷潘注视着小桌上那块个头小得可怜的黑面包，又看向桌子对面的伊利亚。

“你全吃了吧。”伊利亚捧着一卷《资本论》头也不抬，好像对晚餐毫无兴趣。

斯捷潘还是看着他：“你给面包下毒了？”

“你说的什么屁话！”伊利亚瞪了他一眼似乎很想抡起《资本论》制裁帝俄，但斯捷潘眼睛里的某种东西让他顿住了动作。金与红对视了一阵，伊利亚终于叹了口气，嘟囔：“反正现在我不管吃多少东西还是会饿。”

斯捷潘轻轻呼出一口气。他当然了解这种感受——俄罗斯帝国经历过的饥荒只多不少。

然后他拿起那块小面包，向伊利亚微笑道：“反正现在身体状况和国内情况相连的只有你了，好好受着吧。”

苏俄的报复心是极为恐怖的。面包事件过去没多久，当斯捷潘向伊利亚抱怨入冬后还打地铺会冻死人时，后者冷笑一声：“俄罗斯帝国还想盖社会主义的棉被？做梦！”

“天杀的，我被冻死了没人打扫克里姆林宫你也不在乎吗！”斯捷潘破口大骂。

“你提醒我了，”伊利亚说，“以后你多加一个劳动任务：到街上扫雪。”

显然按照伊利亚的逻辑，俄罗斯帝国也没资格穿社会主义的棉袄。于是在一众铲雪工人中因没有棉袄显得格格不入的劳改犯斯捷潘·布拉金斯基铲雪的动作无比凶狠，他把雪想象成伊利亚铂金色的脑袋，一铲一铲都用了十足的力气；而正因他过于专注劳作，斯捷潘甚至没有注意到自己在有些工人们的背后议论中已然获得了这样的称号——

“那个家里都没个婆娘送冬衣的可怜人”。

历经数日如此惨绝人寰的剥削后，又一个冬夜，当帝俄躺在自己的地铺里瑟瑟发抖徘徊在冻昏的边缘时，房间另一侧传来幽幽一声：“你冷不冷啊？”

斯捷潘被这一声幽灵似的呼唤吓清醒了。他的第一反应是生气，毕竟冻昏过去也比冻得睡不着清醒着受罪好些。但是他猛然意识到，伊利亚这句话中包含着一种希望——一种指向更美好生活的希望。

“当然冷，”他说，“白天还铲雪，连件厚衣服都没有。那些工人都同情起我这个‘压迫者’来了。”

伊利亚沉默了一阵：“那你过来到床上睡吧。把被子也带上来。”

斯捷潘本该因他这个惊世骇俗的邀请震惊，但是——

“你还有没有廉耻心？！连给我铺地铺的被子都觊觎！！！”

帝俄躺上苏俄那张窄小的床铺时并非没有考虑过，伊利亚允许他和自己同床究竟是因为被冻坏了脑子，还是单纯的自信；即使内战早已结束，什么人会让自己原来的头号大敌睡在这么近的地方？伊利亚就不怕他半夜袭击自己？

难道说是反过来，伊利亚想半夜袭击他？！这一想法在他脑中闪过的一瞬间，斯捷潘本就冻得冰凉的身体又感到一阵刺骨寒意，如此一来冷到极致反倒好像被烈焰炙烤，他忍不住悄悄朝床的外侧挪动了一点。

“你瞎乱动什么？”伊利亚说，“热气都要从被子里跑光了！”

他伸手把斯捷潘扯了回来，接着，似乎是怕他还会继续不老实，竟然直接把他圈进了自己怀里。帝俄顿时浑身僵硬屏住呼吸：“你在干什——”

“闭嘴睡觉。”伊利亚说。他瘦得有些硌人但依旧如钢铁般有力的一条手臂牢牢箍住了斯捷潘，另一只手覆上他的头顶一使劲，就把斯捷潘的脑袋按在了自己胸前。

脸被迫埋在伊利亚胸膛中间的斯捷潘这下是真的喘不上气了。

今后的几次睡眠斯捷潘都是在这样可怕的窒息中度过的，直到那个月光皎洁的命运之夜降临。

那天斯捷潘等了好久才等到伊利亚下班和他一起走回家——家！他俄罗斯帝国竟会把一个集体住房中的小房间当成“家”——他们走在街道上的时候伊利亚一言不发心不在焉，甚而要斯捷潘拉了他一把才没一脚踩进泥坑里。或许他确实是太累了，甚至都忘记了监督帝俄进行每日的阅读任务；而到了就寝时间，伊利亚径直钻进被子里，背对着斯捷潘便睡了。

难得的自由让斯捷潘都有些不习惯，他一直没有睡着，而是注视着月光从拉不严的窗帘流入房间里，落在伊利亚后颈上。他鎏金的双眼一眨不眨地盯着那雪白的后颈——或许是因月光柔和，它在斯捷潘眼里竟生出些脆弱的印象来，仿佛一折即断似的……斯捷潘的手指颤动了一下。但是这有什么意义呢？现在伊利亚才是这个国家的意识体。

“你对阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯怎么看？”伊利亚问。

“你没睡着？！”斯捷潘险些掉下床。

“事情太多我心烦，不行吗？”伊利亚的语气听上去确实有些不耐烦，虽然他背对着斯捷潘，让后者看不到表情。

帝俄不禁感到有些意外，他可从没指望过苏俄会在自己面前流露出这种情绪来：“你要是跟我说这些，情况一定是特别糟糕。”

“胡说八道！”伊利亚恼怒道，“这只是我个人的情绪……个人的！”他强调，“怎么，意识体不能有点情绪了？”

“行，行，”斯捷潘几乎笑出声来，“要是你最近在和琼斯打交道，烦躁些也可以理解。”

“所以不是我的问题，是他真的惹人烦？”

斯捷潘避开了这个话题：“对付琼斯其实也挺容易，不过你不一定愿意用那个法子。”

听得此言伊利亚立即翻过身，红色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，闪烁着光芒似的：“你先说说看！布尔什维克和封建地主可不一样，封建地主做不到的——”

斯捷潘打断他：“你只要不停地夸他厉害就行了。”

伊利亚沉默了一会儿：“我明白了。这我确实不愿意用。”

“早告诉你了。”

伊利亚轻轻呼出一口气，轻微的声响如一片羽毛扫过斯捷潘的心。他们并排躺在窄小的单人床上，稍微抬手就能碰到对方。

帝俄的心思就在此刻活络了起来。

“你要是睡不着，我倒有个建议，”他缓声道，“与其在这里胡思乱想，不如做点别的转移注意力。”

“你什么意——”

斯捷潘微微偏过头，似笑非笑地瞧了一眼伊利亚——这种距离下他甚至能感觉到伊利亚屏住了呼吸。“你已经忘了我在格奥尔基耶夫厅的提议了？”

伊利亚的脸颊腾的一下红了，他抬腿就想把帝俄踹下床去，然而这次斯捷潘早有准备，直接伸手握住了他的要害部位，伊利亚猝不及防惊呼出声——

这一声和他平日里给人的印象差距过大，不仅把他自己吓到了，还把斯捷潘吓得一动不敢动。

一时间，局面陷入僵持。

伊利亚说：“你松手。”

斯捷潘说：“我不。”

伊利亚深吸一口气。何等荒谬，早就落败的前任意识体居然仅仅因手握他的要害就嚣张至此，如此恶劣的脾性经过一年的劳动改造还毫无改进吗！但是伊利亚·布拉金斯基才是现任的国家意识体，全体俄罗斯劳动人民站在他身后，他绝不会输给剥削阶级！

以牙还牙，他也反手擒获了对方的关键部位！

斯捷潘大惊失色：“你松手！”他怕伊利亚拧水管习惯了随手给他拧下来！

“我不——”伊利亚没来得及以同一句话回敬他就也大惊失色，“你怎么已经起来了！”

苏俄条件反射就想放开手，然而一想到这是自己眼下最有利的筹码又实在舍不得！此时，实际经验造成的致命差异便显现了出来——

斯捷潘说：“都做到这一步了，不试一下不可惜吗？”

伊利亚沉默着。

斯捷潘说：“你摸都摸了，总不能不负责吧？”

伊利亚沉默着。

斯捷潘说：“真的很解压，不信你翻翻我的记忆。”

伊利亚又沉默了一分钟。

格奥尔基耶夫厅提议终于在这个寒冷的月夜成功投入了实践，这个机会实在是太难得，简直如做梦一般——斯捷潘·布拉金斯基心情激动无比，一时间灭国的悲伤、被压迫的愤懑、对美丽之物本能的掠夺欲给他的全身注满力量，即使身上盖着好几层被子都无法妨碍他追求幸福，热情之火将被窝里烤得暖烘烘的，甚而几乎要烧遍整个小房间！

可是他万万没想到，伊利亚·布拉金斯基意料之外的行动，竟在这种场合三度降临了！

就在火焰燃烧达到最高温度的前一秒，伊利亚的两条腿以仿佛要夹爆敌人脑袋的气势，如一只巨型捕兽器般死死钳住了斯捷潘的腰，叫他动弹不得！

“你干嘛啊！”斯捷潘惨叫。

“你给我老实回答问题，否则不许动！”伊利亚一双赤目带着些水气，却丝毫不妨碍他怒瞪帝俄！

“你是不是饿傻了！”斯捷潘气得捶枕头，回答问题，回答什么问题！难道要在这种时候考他马克思吗？魔鬼，苏维埃是何等的魔鬼！！！

伊利亚面对此等人身攻击不为所动：“你是不是真心接受改造，投身社会主义建设？！”

“上帝啊！！！我叫你哥行吗？你先松开！松开！”

“松开可以，你回答问题！”

斯捷潘欲哭无泪，苏维埃，好一个苏维埃，回回都能把他逼得求生不得求死不能，俄罗斯帝国的辉煌是再也回不来了！“是是是，他妈的，我现在不就是在竭诚给社会主义服务吗！”

听到这个答案，伊利亚终于满意了：“太好了，斯捷潘同志！看来你的改造非常成功！”

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基信守诺言，辛辛苦苦服务了社会主义一晚上。

而第二天，伊利亚·布拉金斯基怀着激动的心情，向他的上司们报告了俄罗斯帝国已经成功改造的好消息。

**尾声 1941年，莫斯科周边**

即使俄罗斯帝国的意识体的社会主义改造已经成功，战场上一军也绝不能有两个意识体，所以即使斯捷潘·布拉金斯基不会死，也不能拿来挡坦克。

但这并不意味着他没有任何用处。

当伊利亚·布拉金斯基来到莫斯科正在构筑的防御工事视察，他转了两圈才找到正举着铲子挖沟的帝俄。

“辛苦了，同志。”伊利亚拍了一下他的肩膀。

“你以为我想？”斯捷潘翻了个白眼，接着拿腔拿调道，“竭诚为伟大的苏维埃服务。”

“别说得跟那些个资本主义国家的服务员似的。”伊利亚啧了一声，在他身旁的地上直接坐下了。

斯捷潘停下了挖土的动作，将铲子往地上一支，定定望着他——即使打扮和周围的莫斯科民众几乎看不出区别，那双鎏金的眼睛却依旧摄人心魄。“你怎么样？”

“我们会把德国佬打出去。”伊利亚说。同样的话他已经对莫斯科的妇女和少年们重复了很多遍——对她们说这句话的时候他的语调总是慷锵有力，但在斯捷潘面前他仿佛是不确定般又低声重复了一遍，“我们会的。”

“想开点，”斯捷潘说，“大不了就是你死了，然后变得跟我一样。”

“你诅咒我呢？！”伊利亚大怒，“什么叫大不了就是我死？我死了克里姆林宫还有其它那些什么宫殿被炸掉你也不在乎吗！”

斯捷潘沉思了一番，作出一副心痛神情：“虽然我也舍不得，但是比起给德国人，要不还是你死前自己把它们炸了吧。”

伊利亚从地上弹起来：“我死之前先弄死你！”

“哦，伊廖沙！你居然要我给你陪葬，这可真是感人的告——等等，妈的，把铲子放下！你的孩子们都看着呢！！！”

五十多年后，这段对话将会被伊利亚翻出来当作斯捷潘诅咒自己的证据——就算延迟发作，诅咒也是诅咒——但眼下，在1941年的莫斯科，他也不过是玩笑似的挥着铲子以假动作威胁斯捷潘而已。如此一番折腾后，前任国家意识体与现任国家意识体并排坐在地上，斯捷潘的铲子搁在两人中间充当停火线。

“你不会死的，”斯捷潘突然说，他的目光掠过四周忙碌的妇女和少年们，“你有最好的人民。”

伊利亚望着他的侧脸，然后也看向那些正忙于构筑防御工事的人们。

他如火的红眸在稀薄的阳光中竟也染上温柔的色彩。

“是的，”他说，“我有最好的人民。”

**（本故事完）**


End file.
